After You're Left For Dead
by QueenAyame
Summary: Light is dead and the world is at peace... or is it? Kira remains contriversal and Light himself is stuck between heaven and hell. He is finally God, he will regain his mission to rid the world of it's filth. As long as no one stands in his way. Rated T for language. NO YAOI, sorry my fellow fangirls and boys, if you want some review me to let me know.


A/N: Hiya peoples~ This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted on this website so I hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes. I've had this idea in my head for a while given how OBSESSED I am about Death Note, I've lost count of how many times I've watched it… is there something wrong with me? Don't answer that. For those hopeful peoples out there thinking this is going to be a yaoi, I'm sorry, but that's not what I intend for this to be, I MAY make it a yaoi or romantic later on… Please REVIEW it you want this to continue. I will love you forever if you do. I accept advice, ideas, and suggestions. :D I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy~~

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Death Note! I only own my own characters and the plot.

CH.1 Death is not always the end.

"He's dead…" Misa sighed as she stood on the edge of a tall building, wind whipping at her but she didn't mind.

"My precious Light, is dead." No tears fell. She was content with her decision. She looked down at the crowded street of Tokyo.

"I'll see you soon, my love, my Light…" She let go of the railing, letting gravity do the rest. No one who saw her could doubt that she in fact looked like a lovely raven falling out of the sky.

The world was truly shocked at who Kira TRULY was. Those who didn't know him, just dismissed it and thought things like, "guess people like that really do exist." The face of Light Yagami was posted all over the entire world. Those who did know him were even more shocked. Light? Light?! No way! He never seemed evil, maybe cold but never evil… No one could believe it, that is no one but those involved.

"It's finally over, isn't it?" Matsuda asked, looking at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, It's over." Mogi answered. The entire remains of the task force stood grim in the storage house. Though they all KNEW it was Light for a while now, they didn't want to admit it, they didn't want it to be him. For Shouichiro, who believed until his last breath that his son was not the monster known as Kira. After a while they found light and the ambulance they called would know where his was, but when they got there he was already dead. He looked… surprisingly peaceful. Like he was gazing up at a friend. When the ambulance arrived they took him and drove away. At that moment, the group let out a huge sigh.

"You know… he really is going to become a god now, like he wanted." Matsuda said, letting his thoughts out, no longer caring about the response he will receive.

"Yeah." Was the universal response. It was over.

Light stirred, where the hell? What was going on? He was in the warehouse he… he'd lost. But he was supposed to be dead right? He was conscious, against all odds, though he had no idea where he was. He was laying in a barren wasteland. The skies were grey with overcast and the ground was sand and rocks. Light sat up and put his hand on his chest. A look of monumental rage overtook him, Ryuk. But… he guessed it was the best outcome if he were going to die. He was regretfull, though. It seemed as if he had been completely duped, and the world would surely see it that way but he CHEATED! Near, spouting all of that nonsense about surpassing L, HA! A cold day in hell when that happened. LUCK, that's why he lost. Light had thought ahead of Near, Light had it all figured out. If only Mikami hadn't bee so perfect, if only… no. Nothing can be done now. Light finally stood up and started walking. He had no idea where to, but he had nothing else to do and pondering the past only made him pissed off. He came across a tree that had what looked like wrinkled green peppers growing on it.

"Hmm…" he grumbled.

"Ha! I win again!" a deep voice yelled in triumph.

"Damn!" another voice cried.

So there are other people here? Wondered Light. He followed the voices until he came to a group of men of all ages gathered around a rock with a flat top that had cards scattered about it.

"You're a damn, cheater is what you are." A middle aged man who was the second voice Light had heard grumbled. He was about average height, at least from what Light could tell from him sitting down and had a pair of glasses neatly perched on his nose. He was wearing what looked like 20's American clothes but he had no jacket, only a white shirt and pants with suspenders, he also had a thin cigarette hanging out of his math. The other man who was the first voice was younger, about Light's age, he was wearing more modern clothes than the elder man but they looked to be about 90's ish, He had red hair that was a bit longer than his own and shaggy, he had green eyes and a huge grin on his face, "I don't cheat, you just suck at cards so bad that anyone playing normally would have an unfair advantage." The winner laughed.

The middle aged man was about to punch the kid over the make-shift table when he spotted a blank-faced Light.

"Hi." He said as his faced morphed into a similar expression. All of the other men turned to look at light. The red-headed boy jumped up, causing his cards to fly all over the place.

"Damn-it, Luey, you kidding me? Im not picking those up!" one of the other men said.

"Pssshhhht!" He dismissed and waved his hand up and down at them. Light was soooo weirded out. He didn't even know what to think. The red-head looped his arm around Light's shoulder and leaned on him,

"sooooo, You must be the famous Kira." How would he know that?

"What's it to you?" Light said defensively.

"OOOOOh! You're exactly as they say." He twirled around happily, " I guess, it's my turn to explain, huh. It's been a while since someone's actually came here. Well to put it short. You're in purgatory."

Hey~ Please forgive me if I make any mistakes with purgatory, I'm not Catholic and I hope I don't offend anyone. PLEASE REVIEW~ Tell me what you think guys~~~


End file.
